pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Piekron
Piekron (パイケロン) is an Uberhero Patapon introduced in Patapon 3. His attack style is the same as Yarida, but is also equipped with shield, providing more defense. Piekron is both a good attacker and a good support unit as an Uberhero and deadly as a normal unit. Once leveled up, his lightning Class Skills can devastate anything in his path. He can also cause rain through one of his Set Skills. Appearance Piekron sports a green mask and is in the form of a Nyontama rarepon. His default cape color is orange. Acquisitions Piekron is unlocked when Yarida reaches level 5. *When Piekron and Yarida reach level 9, Wooyari is unlocked. Evolve Forms Piekron_base_form.png|When unlocked. Piekron_2nd_form.png|Evolve at level 7. Piekron_3rd_form.png|Evolve at level 20. Equipment Piekron can use: *Spears and Shields by default. *Lances at level 7. *Daggers at level 12. Uberhero Mode: Concentrate :"Long-lasting boost for attack power of entire team. Use combo to boost effect. ~ Combines with other hero skills ~ " *'Activate:' *'Combo:' During Concentrate, Piekron will meditate intensely, bolstering all allied damage, including his own, for a short period of time. Piekron becomes completely immobile while this is active. The longer Piekron meditates, the higher the attack multiplier increases, maxing out at 2x damage. With Charibasa's Set Skills, Team Aid 1 and 2, this multiplier can be further increased to 3.5x damage. Reactivating Concentration will reset the multiplier and timer. Class Skills Leaping Spear Unlocked by getting Piekron to level 7. All charged attacks or attacks made during Fever will be preceded by a leap into the air. The spears are thrown while in mid-air, and when using the skill Piekron cannot be attacked from the ground. This skill can be upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Spear BOOM, as well as letting Yarida use it. Spear BOOM All charged attacks in the rain have an added effect: a small lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. Unlocked by fully upgrading Leaping Spear. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks whilst it is raining. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Spear BA-BOOM. Fully upgrading this skill lets Yarida use it. Spear BA-BOOM Superior skill to Spear BOOM. All charged attacks in the rain have an added effect: A strong lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. Unlocked by fully upgrading Spear BOOM. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks whilst it is raining. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Spear BA-BA-BOOM. Fully upgrading this skill lets Yarida use it. Spear BA-BA-BOOM Superior skill to Spear BA-BOOM. All charged attacks in the rain have an added effect: A very strong lightning bolt strikes where the spear lands. Unlocked by fully upgrading Spear BA-BOOM. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks whilst it is raining. Fully upgrading this skill lets Yarida use it. Affected Class Skills Two Spears Throw two spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Yarida's Two Spears class skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Three Spears Superior skill to Two Spears. Throw three spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Yarida's Three Spears class skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Four Spears Superior skill to Three Spears. Throw four spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Yarida's Four Spears class skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Five Spears Superior skill to Four Spears. Throw five spears at once with a charge attack or an attack made during Fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Yarida's Five Spears class skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Energy Field 10% Uberhero Only. Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 10% skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Energy Field 20% Uberhero Only. Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%. Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 20% skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Energy Field 30% Uberhero Only. Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%. Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 30% skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Energy Field 40% Uberhero Only. Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%. Large boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 40% skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Energy Field 50% Uberhero Only. Ultimate use of shield reduces melee damage by 50%. Huge boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 50% skill is fully upgraded, Piekron gains access to it. Set Skills Piekron originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Rain Dance Rain falls when Fever strikes. Learned at Level 6. Shield +2 Boosts shield/greatshield level by 2. Learned at Level 9. Shield +3 Boosts shield/greatshield level by 3. Learned at level 15. Stab Master Affects stab attacks: Attack power +100% Critical x1.2. Learned at Level 25. Peerless Frog Uberhero Only. Can touch burning bush/grass, etc. to extinguish flames. However if you are set on fire, effect is nullified! Unlocked at Level 32. Strategy * Piekron is quite similar in playstyle to Yarida. If you've used Yarida for a while, you've used Piekron. However, Piekron's playstyle is more defense/support based. * The equipment Piekron can use is arguably some of the most unique out of the whole Spear Class Tree; He is the only Spear Class who can equip Daggers. He can also equip shields like Charibasa and Kibadda. * Be wary that, despite carrying a shield, Piekron gets no innate defense. You'll have to get that with custom equipment. * Piekron's Hero Mode, which can reach a maximum of x2 damage, can actually reach x2.5 if he equips Charibasa's "Team Aid 1" Set Skill, x3.0 if he equips Charibasa's "Team Aid 2" Set Skill, and x3.5 if he equips Charibasa's "Team Aid 1" and "Team Aid 2" Set Skills. * Good classes to level up alongside Piekron are Yarida and Taterazay. The former provides his "X Spears" abilities, allowing Piekron to throw more spears with a single attack, and the latter provides his "Energy Field" abilities, giving Piekron a great defense against melee attacks. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Piekron is the only Uberhero to wield a Unique Weapon (Galapagos Shield) in the Patapon 3 Tips instead of their default weapons. *Piekron, along with Yarida, has the lowest health of all spear based Uberheroes. *Despite the Spear Boom Class Skill description about a "lightning strikes wherever the spear lands", Piekron may throw Daggers to deal the same effect. *Piekron and Myamsar are similar in a way that both can equip Daggers, and how their Hero Modes are activated using the PON CHAKA drum command. *The Set Skill, 'Rain Dance', must be activated, or the map must be raining to be able to use Piekron's Spear BOOM class skills, The same applies for Yarida. *Piekron, and Taterazay are the only heroes in the game with Hero Modes that affect teammates in a global range. *During online play against Dark Heroes, it is recommended to unequip 'Rain Dance', as Dark Heroes are unaffected by the lighting caused by Spear BOOM. From the viewpoint of the Dark Heroes, lightning strikes will not appear, nor will they take any damage from it. It is unknown if this is a glitch or intentional, as a similar glitch happens to Charibasa. Gallery Image 1145.png|Shhh! He's concentrating! Piekron_3.png|Ton as Piekron. betaron.png|His former form throwing...something. es:Piekron Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Uberhero Category:Yarida-Based